


Shock and Awe

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation, kylo is in Love and just wants to be validated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: Kylo Ren pines after a powerful, ambitious royal. To his surprise, the feeling is mutual.---“Do you think I’m pretty, Kylo?” you ask, apropos of nothing, and Kylo does his best to control his urge to get up and flee, to avoid this whole interaction entirely. You must think Kylo’s taking too long to answer, because you barrel on, saying, “It’s all right if you do. If I’m being honest, I find you rather handsome.”You give Kylo’s body a lazy onceover, and the look in your eyes is enough to make his face burn.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Shock and Awe

Kylo is in awe of you from the moment he lays eyes on you.

The first time the two of you meet, you’re both caked in blood and gore, fresh from fighting the Resistance. He’s watched you take down men twice your size, watched you tear through flesh and bone as if it were nothing to you. You kill without mercy, without regard for your enemies or who they are, and watching you slaughter person after person gives Kylo the most delicious chills he’s ever felt.

It is only after the fight, when all of your shared adversaries lay slain, that Kylo finds out who you are.

“I’ve never known a princess capable of slaughtering so many people at once,” Kylo tells you, and he cannot help but be transfixed by how beautiful you are, even caked in dirt and the very lifeforce of your victims.

You laugh at Kylo’s statement, saying that he and his men are welcome to convoy back to your palace with you, and the look in your eyes tells him that perhaps he has missed something. A joke, maybe? He’s always been awful with those, so he doesn’t take it too hard.

Back at the palace, Kylo only falls more and more in love with you with every passing minute. He comes to find out that you are a staunch diplomat, a real cutthroat negotiator. You tell several men from prominent planet not yet under the Order’s control to fuck off when they say something that offends you, and two more parties of hopeful ambassadors are soon bent to your will with little more than a smirk and a minute amount of compromise on your part. As he watches, Kylo grows almost jealous of your prowess. Fear has always been his go-to tool for forging connections, but you are a master craftsman when it comes to forming relationships, even with people you seemingly hate! Everyone wants to be on your good side, and it is obvious that your having your friendship is very advantageous for all parties involved.

And though Kylo does not want to be uncouth or simple-minded, he cannot help himself from acknowledging that you are _enchanting._ He is transfixed by you, by your beauty, and he wants nothing more than for you to take notice of him in a similar way. If Kylo were every given the _privilege_ of being the object of your most intimate affections, he doesn’t know what he would do with himself! And stars, does it make him jealous, watching how men and women alike absolutely fling themselves at you. They shower you in jewelry and dresses and perfume, in promises of wealth and great power, and yet it seems as if you are not flattered by any of it. You always thank these hopeful suitors of yours, accepting their gifts graciously, but you never heed to their advances, never let them in close to you. In a disheartening revelation, Kylo supposes that this must mean you are otherwise attached, perhaps in secret, for you are unmarried and do not openly show off a partner. Of course, he is envious of this mysterious lover of yours beyond belief, but fair is fair— if someone managed to capture your affections before Kylo could, then they must be an exemplary person indeed.

So, Kylo continues on with the tasks he’s been given, following Supreme Leader Snoke’s directions to the letter. And as he strikes down enemies and puts the fear of the Order into more than one diplomat, he spends any free moment he has marveling at you from afar. He thinks you can sense his interest in you, but it’s only a guess. Kylo likes to think that some of the smiles you send his way are a little more than friendly, but really, what does he know about things like this? It’s been so long since he spent time with a woman in such a fashion, and even longer since he attempted to _date_ anyone. Kylo knows that he’s gifted in many ways, but he won’t profess to be proficient in the realm of romantic relationships.

After a few days, Kylo’s ready to give up on the whole concept of capturing your affections… until you corner him in the palace gardens.

He’s minding his business amongst the blooms and grasses, reading over some material about a distant planet, when you appear in front of him. Of course, you’re draped in a beautiful, rich gown, and the mere of sight you takes Kylo’s breath away. He begins to ask you how you are, but you seem bent on not wasting time with pleasantries.

“Do you like me?” you ask, and there is a curious look in your eyes that makes Kylo want to choose his words with the utmost care.

“I… Yes, of course. You have been a most wonderful partner in these negotiations. You are a very competent ruler, and the Order is very pleased with your performance.” You sit down across from Kylo in the other little chair that matches the one his, now seemingly keenly interested.

“I didn’t ask what the Order thought of me. I know that I’ve served them well,” you state, and there’s that confidence that Kylo loves so much. “I asked if _you_ like me. Though perhaps that’s a childish way of putting it. Really, I’m asking you if you have _feelings_ for me.” You quirk one perfect eyebrow in Kylo’s direction, and he feels as if he may pass out.

“Well, I— What do you mean?” Kylo stammers, though he knows perfectly well what you’re asking.

Had he really been so obvious?

“Do you think I’m pretty, Kylo?” you ask, apropos of nothing, and Kylo does his best to control his urge to get up and flee, to avoid this whole interaction entirely. You must think Kylo’s taking too long to answer, because you barrel on, saying, “It’s all right if you do. If I’m being honest, I find you rather handsome.”

You give Kylo’s body a lazy onceover, and the look in your eyes is enough to make his face burn.

Embolden by your compliment, Kylo decides that perhaps it is safe to tell the truth. “I think you are quite beautiful,” Kylo admits, earning himself one of your coy little smirks, “but I am just one of your many admirers. It seems that everyone we’ve met with this week wants to capture your affections.”

Though Kylo tries to swallow it down, just a tinge of jealousy seeps into his voice during the last bit of his speech. That seems to please you, though, for your smirk broadens into something more of a satisfied smile.

“Yes, many people want to be close to me,” you affirm, but it doesn’t seem to be with any pride or arrogance. Cutting your eyes towards Kylo suddenly, you settle back in your chair. “Is that what you want, too, Kylo? My affections?”

“You wouldn’t want to be with someone like me, Princess,” Kylo says to you, conscious of himself. “You would like someone more entertaining, I think, someone who it better at making friends.”

A scoff, and then you’re standing up as if you aim to leave. “I have plenty of court jesters already, Kylo Ren. I have no intentions of taking on another.” You pause and cock your head, allow your eyes to skim over Kylo’s face. “I want someone who doesn’t need my help, someone who knows what _they_ want. I have come to realize that many of the people who throw themselves at me so violently are just leeches looking for a powerful, influential person to draw energy from.”

“I understand,” Kylo says companionably, because he does. He may not have many close friends or a lover, but that’s not to say that people haven’t tried to latch onto him before.

“If I were to give you my heart, would you make sure that none of those parasites ever got anything I wasn’t willing to give?”

Kylo is in love with you. He is in love with that calculating, mischievous glint in your eye. You are a true terror, he thinks, a force to be reckoned with.

He locks eyes with you, deadly serious. “If it would please you to be rid of them, all you would have to do is say so.”

For the first time, you grace him with a true, wide, bright smile.

“Finally,” you say, and you sound so, so pleased, “someone who understands what I want."


End file.
